The present invention relates generally to array radiators, and more particularly the invention pertains to a means for providing a compact, modular limited-scan phased array by combining the feed and the radiating elements, which are fabricated as a multilayer, planar substrate structure, with vias incorporated as layer interconnects.
Most phased array antennas are designed for wide-angle scanning. This invention, however, addresses a specialized group of array systems that take advantage of restrictions in the scan coverage in order to produce a very-high-gain scanning system with relatively few phase controls, or that provide wide-band, wide-angle scanning performance for large apertures without an accompanying large number of time-delay controls.
The limited scan phased array antenna is best understood by the systems of: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,160, 4,228,436, and 4,321,605 which are incorporated wherein by reference.
The first patent shows coupled array elements that are used in the present invention.
The second patent is the Lopez array antenna system that is also used in the present invention.
The third patent is for a limited scan phased array antenna, which is also used in the present invention.
The present invention improves the above-cited references by a design providing compactness, a transverse dimension of less that 1/2 free-space wavelength suitable for conformal integration and modularity, as discussed below.